


Student

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its inappropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student

Bruce is a young professor.  
He just started 3 years ago.  
Now he teaches AP Physics in the University.  
He is the most impressed by his senior class.  
They are bright students.  
One particular student caught his eye.  
Clint Barton.  
He is natural at the subject.  
They both form a bond.  
Bruce begins to feel attracted to him.  
Clint is very handsome.  
Bruce knows how wrong it is.  
He is 5 years older to Clint.  
But Clint kisses him.  
Bruce says its not right, but he cant resist kissing his student again.  
Clint says he is graduating in a few months.  
They can start their relationship after that.  
Bruce says yes, unable to resist.


End file.
